


Jealous

by somethingfamiliar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ass Play, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Don't @ me we know it's true, Hyung Kink, Jealousy, Kai gets mentioned once, Lucas Has A Big Dick, M/M, Or sperm as the youths say, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit Kink, Stand Alone, SuperM - Freeform, Teasing, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingfamiliar/pseuds/somethingfamiliar
Summary: Mark and Lucas get a chance to do it in a BED for once.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 380





	Jealous

[CLICK FOR MORE](https://twitter.com/kiesdaya/status/1265782360252887040?s=20)

“Shh, baby, we have time.” Lucas was deep within Mark when he whispered those words like thorns against his collarbones, rough and dirty but too pretty to refuse. 

“No, Lu, we don’t! Come on.” Mark whined quietly, tired and unaware of his surroundings by now, with Lucas pinning him to the bed, thrusting within him, slow and deep and Mark was losing his mind. It was the first time in months that they actually _did_ have time, a whole 24 hours to themselves after a month of promotions and the last thing Mark wanted was to be edged into insanity. 

“Mark, we do, baby. We have all night if you want it, but I know you want to come. _God_ , you wanted to come even back in that dressing room while they took your makeup off.” Lucas chuckled darkly, thumbs pressing into his hips and making him squirm in Lucas’ firm hold. 

“D-don't tease me.” Mark warned under his breath and Lucas was nodding slowly, speeding his thrusts up just slightly and it was enough to sate Mark for a few more minutes until he got needier. Lucas hadn’t been so lucky to get Mark in a bed before, usually their escapades found them in dressing rooms or backstage bathrooms, someone on their knees or with their head tipped back against a dirty wall, mouth hanging open and silent moans falling from lips, but now they had all the time in the world, the space to do as they wanted and a hotel room to just the two of them. 

“Hey, hey, look at me.” Lucas hummed softly, breaking Mark’s train of thought and snapping his eyes back into focus, Lucas’ face coming clearly into his line of vision before he felt soft lips on his own, “If you want to stop, we can.” Lucas said softly, but Mark was pulling away quickly, a frown on his face as he held Lucas’ shoulders in firm hands. 

“What gave you that idea? _God_ , I just want you to fuck me _harder_.” Mark slurred through his pleasure, begging his brain to not make his words sound so crude, but they had Lucas smirking again, another kiss being pressed against his lips and he found himself chasing after it when Lucas pulled away. 

“Okay, baby, you’ve been good, so I can’t really deny you anything.” Lucas reasoned with himself, properly speeding his thrusts up now and scoffing as Mark groaned out in surprise, body shifting up the bed with the sheer force of the first few thrusts. 

“Oh, _fuck,_ yes-! _Mhnn-_ fucking _finally-_ ” Mark was gripping the sheets in tight fists now, head turning to the side as he squeezed his eyes shut whenever Lucas hit that place deep within him, making him squirm in pleasure and try and close his legs, but Lucas had a strong grip on his thighs, holding them apart and proving his flexibility. 

“ _Fuck_ , I can’t believe they put you in that outfit and expected someone not to try and jump your bones every five minutes- _God_ you feel so _fucking good-_ ” Lucas groaned, leaning over Mark with a smirk and kissing over his neck hastily, sucking on his collarbones and revelling in the slick sound resonating between their hips. As far as Lucas knew, Mark hadn’t been fucked in a good while and that only seemed to be pushing Mark to the edge a whole lot faster, but alas, that could just be the way he was in bed- needy and pliant and way too desperate. 

“I-if it wasn’t you it would’ve be-been Kai- _shit_ !- he’s been giving me a look all night- _fuck, Lucas-”_ Mark responded shakily, a hand curling tight into Lucas’ hair to hold him against his collarbone, mouth dropping open as he felt Lucas bring a hand up to pinch roughly at his nipples, knowing he was sensitive. Lucas’ hips were smacking into him deeper now, running off the lasting adrenaline from their final stage and the possessiveness Lucas now felt knowing that it would’ve been Kai pulling those sounds from Mark if he hadn’t have slid his hand down Mark’s pants in the back seat of the car, mumbling to Ten to switch rooms with him. 

“Y-yea but he wouldn’t fuck you nearly as good as I do.” Lucas growled, nipping roughly at his skin and pinching hard at Mark’s oversensitive nipples, Lucas almost finding it laughable at how responsive Mark’s body was, arching into the touch and drooling from the corner of his lips when he found himself in need of something to suck on. Lucas pulled out, roughly flipping Mark onto his front and lifting his hips from the bed, head pressed into the pillows as he tried to muffle his whines, but Lucas was thrusting back inside him and the new angle felt so good and Mark was going to come. 

“Yukhei- I’m g- let me come, _please-_ I need to come!” Mark was shivering now, his forearms pillowing his face as he tried his best to thrust back on Lucas’ cock, energy petering out and the smell of sex more apparent in the room than before. Lucas knew he was on the edge, smiling when Mark’s tendency of slipping into English and also calling Lucas by his birth name was a good enough sign. Lucas thrust hard inside him, holding his hips up in one big hand, the other sliding back to his chest and then to his hair, tugging it back,

“Yeah? Then come, but I’m not stopping. I’ve got you in a bed and I’m going to make the most of it.” Lucas leant down to groan into his neck, biting his earlobe into his mouth and sucking obnoxiously. Mark whined out again at the implication, trying to bury his face back into the pillows to dampen the sound of his whimpers, but Lucas was roughly pulling on his hair again, a dirty moan being punched out of him and Lucas was scoffing, “And don’t try and hide your sounds, I want everyone to know whose little slut you are.” Mark whined at that, jutting his hips back in an attempt at getting Lucas deeper than before, pressing against his prostate and leaving him desperate to snake an arm down between his legs, but Lucas was one step ahead of him, jerking him in a big fist that had Mark feeling all the more smaller than usual. He liked it when Lucas made him feel like that. It was barely a few minutes of Lucas’ hand around his cock that had Mark coming with a cry, his voice raw around the edges as he reached down to grab at Lucas’ wrist in desperation. Lucas clicked his tongue, dropping the hand in his hair to smack roughly at Mark’s ass, a sharp sound falling from his lips and turning into a whine of his name. His orgasm seemed to last for longer than usual, Lucas milking him and then dropping his hands back to his hips as he dug his fingers into his thin waist. 

“Yu-Yukhei- _ahh-_ ” Mark cried out as he felt his prostate being abused again, his body slumping from tiredness and overstimulation and Lucas had him right where he wanted. He loved it when Mark got like this, all burnt out and whining and not knowing whether he wanted more or to stop. Lucas grabbed roughly at his ass, sliding his hand down to the back of his thighs and admiring how his fingers could practically wrap around half of Mark’s legs, it made him feel so much more powerful than he really knew he was in a situation like this. Mark could probably just wiggle his ass a little to be the one with the upper hand again, but he knew that Mark liked feeling controlled, liked being _owned_.

“Do you feel it yet?” Lucas asked in a low growl, pulling out and flipping Mark onto his back, pressing inside him again with a harsh thrust that knocked the breath from Mark’s chest as he slid a thigh over Lucas’ shoulder. He leant in, placing his hand right over Mark’s lower stomach, “Right here, do you feel it?” Mark cried out, the angle hitting him just right and he knew what Lucas was talking about, but he couldn’t focus enough to respond. He thrashed against the sheets, cheeks flushed and hair splayed across the pillows, knuckles turning white in the fabric beneath his head.

“Y-es- _fuck_ , _Yukhei_ -!” Mark cried out, another orgasm building all too fast and he wasn’t ready, his brain hadn’t caught up with the first one yet. Lucas chuckled darkly, pressing his hand down against Mark’s lower abdomen a little harder and if he thrusted hard enough he could feel the outline of his cock, _right there_ , beneath his skin.

“Fuck, you’re so little,” Lucas grit out, fucking him harder, deeper, fingers pressing into his stomach incessantly until Lucas untangled his hand from the sheets and held his hand over the place his had been, “I didn’t know I could feel myself here.” Lucas mumbled, holding Mark’s palm over his stomach and smirking when his eyes rolled back at the sensation. Mark let out a pornagraphic moan when Lucas took advantage of his bliss and fucked deep into him, staying there a moment, cock twitching against his prostate- _God, he was so deep_. 

“Yukhei- I’m- _I’m going to come again_ -!” Mark cried out, bucking his hips gently and it had Lucas laughing again at his futile attempt to get him to move again. He reached between Mark’s legs, grabbing at the base of his cock harshly and continuing his hip movements, faster and more ruthless than before.

“No, you’re not. Not until I do.” Lucas said flatly, turning his face into Mark’s knee that was slung over his shoulder, nipping at it playfully before almost bending Mark in half to fuck him right to his orgasm. He groaned into Mark’s neck, the vibration making him shiver and try and wriggle out of the grip Lucas had on his cock, but there was no point in trying, “Stay still.” He added impatiently, leaning over Mark on his forearm was starting to get tiring, but he was so close and there was no chance he’d put off his orgasm any longer just because Mark was being a brat. Mark let out a choked sob, jerking roughly as Lucas suddenly took in a sharp intake, warm cum dripping deep inside him and Mark wanted to orgasm again, _so badly_. 

“H-Hyung!” Mark froze as the word left his tongue- Lucas wasn’t ‘Hyung’, Lucas was ‘Yukhei’, not ‘Hyung’. He was bound to get a power trip off of that. Mark tried his best to hide his face in Lucas’ shoulder as he rode out his orgasm, the grip on Mark’s cock lessening and moving to a rough stroke that had Mark whining in satisfaction. He was exhausted, everything hitting at once, but he’d rest after this last orgasm- just one more and-

“‘Hyung’?” Lucas leant back quickly, a teasing smile on his blissed out face and Mark wanted to scream, “You have a ‘Hyung’ kink?” Lucas was teasing, Mark knew he’d do anything to ruin his orgasm.

“Yes, do you know what- yes, I do. I get off to someone being older than me and taking care of me and fucking me good, which you don’t seem to be doing right now.” Mark was getting increasingly more frustrated and Lucas could tell, it was great. He leant in, kissing Mark messily, saliva dripping down his chin as their tongues met and then Lucas was leaning back and spitting into his mouth, parted lips being shut with Lucas’ long fingers.

“Good. Now, do as Hyung says and swallow.” He grit out, watching Mark with this lazy smirk that Mark had only seen glimpses of before. Mark was almost inclined to be disobedient, but he was just so tired and he wanted to cum so bad that he didn’t care anymore. He swallowed gratefully, parting his lips again and looking up Lucas with wide, innocent eyes, that’d probably be enough to fool him. Mark seemed surprised when it didn’t seem to do the trick and Lucas was pulling out of him and nakedly walking to his suitcase, unravelling a towel, “Actually, Mark, I got you a gift. I think you’re going to like it.” Lucas said smoothly, walking back to bed with something behind his back, eyeing Mark’s fucked out look, legs spread with cum leaking out of him like a pornstar. If they weren’t idols, Lucas would’ve taken a picture- life just had to ruin the most beautiful things. 

“Lu-Lucas?” Mark asked warily, eyes half shut as he looked up at him, hand still splayed on his stomach from where he’d felt Lucas’ cock.

“It’s ‘Hyung’, Mark.” Lucas drawled, crawling back onto the bed and pulling the object from behind him back, “Close your eyes and if try and touch yourself you’re going to regret it. I trust that you don’t need to be restrained.” Mark felt his heart rate pick up and suddenly he had all the energy in the world, adrenaline buzzing through his blood like a livewire. He’d already seen what Lucas’ had brought him and even if he was hesitant to close his eyes and follow Lucas’ rules, he trusted him. Sort of. The click of a switch and a buzzing sound had him freezing for a moment, every muscle tensed and Lucas seemed to be laughing at him, running a soothing hand up and down his thigh like how he’d do when Mark was nervous before events. It was instinctual. Then the vibrator was brushing the tip of his cock, precum leaking pathetically into his navel with his cum from earlier. Lucas watched on quietly, biting his lip to suppress a smile when Mark threw his forearm over his head, palm up, stretching the line of his body out for Lucas to see. 

“C-come on, Hyung.” Mark said quietly, eyes squeezed shut now and Lucas was impressed by his self-control, or maybe it was all an act. He flicked the vibrator up to the middle setting, pressing it against Mark’s cock as he moved it up and down his length, watching as he tried to roll his hips into the movement, but Lucas held him firmly against the mattress when he realised what he was trying to do. It was barely a minute of Lucas running the vibe up and down his length for Mark to feel the edge of his orgasm approach again, hips stuttering gently and Lucas was encouraging him with soft words,

“Cum for me, baby, I know you want to.” He cooed, Mark curling his hands into the sheets in order of keeping his hands from straying. Lucas turned the vibe onto the highest setting, letting Mark chase his orgasm as he pleased and chase he did. Mark was thinking up every dirty thought in his head, begging that the limited stimulation to his cock was going to be enough to get him off and then the inevitable came and Mark was spurting cum over his stomach, but the vibration was gone. He orgasmed dryly, hips and legs shaking as he begged for something more, something to properly take the edge off as he barely came on his stomach once the vibe had been pulled away.

“Hyung-! That’s- _ahh, please_ \- please give me more!” Mark didn’t want more, not really, he wanted a good orgasm, not a ruined one, but Lucas was moving away to the bathroom, leaving Mark panting and shivering on the bed, spent but unsatisfied. When Lucas came back in he had a wet towel in his hands and Mark was pushing him away as he tried to clean him up.

“Why? You want to go again?” Lucas teased, knowing that Mark could barely even keep his eyes open, the exhaustion from the show and Lucas’ antics hitting him all at once. Mark turned his face in the pillows.

“I don’t like you.” He said childishly, curling onto his side as Lucas continued his movements, making to clean him up with the towel.

“You like my cock though.” Lucas said under his breath, but Mark ahd heard him and was spinning around to look at him with an unimpressed sort of gaze, “Well, you got what you deserved for being a brat.” Lucas explained with a shrug, but Mark was frowning, turning on his back again to let Lucas clean his navel and abdomen.

“What? I wasn’t a brat.” Mark frowned. He’d kept his arms above his head, hadn’t touched himself, he’d been _good_. Lucas scoffed, tossing the towel aside and pulling the sheets back to help Mark get comfortable, sliding into bed beside him and bringing him into his arms, Mark going begrudgingly. 

“I wouldn’t say that talking about ‘which Hyung would be fucking you if it wasn’t me’ is exactly good behaviour.” Lucas said smoothly, Mark’s head falling heavy against his shoulder and he knew he wouldn’t be awake within the next two minutes.

“Ah, so you’re jealous.” He just about mumbled, hand sliding up Lucas’ bare chest and rubbing absently at his smooth skin, fingers trailing his collarbones and then moving back to rest between his pectorals.

“I’m not jealous.” Lucas said decisively, but Mark was asleep and he was second guessing himself.


End file.
